


" Hooked Under The Wolf "

by GuiltyKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, F/M, Fights, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Jealous, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Straight Relationships, Suspense, Tumblr, gay relationship, kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter teaches Derek how to "Compel" others with werewolf eyes.<br/>Derek decides to use this on Stiles to have sex with him but first he want's to have a little fun with his new skill, He want's to test if it will actually work Instead he causes trouble with others.<br/>Stiles is currently in a relationship with Isaac. Derek isn't happy about it. </p><p>"The next time you see Scott your going to take him somewhere-" His eyes shifted to blood red "and your going to kill him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. " Expirements "

"We can do that?" Asked Derek starring at Peter.  
"Yeah, I tried it today and it actually worked come here I'll teach you how" Derek sat in his seat for a while just to process what he just heard, Him and Peter spent a lot more time with each other then usual for now anyways. Derek stood and sat on stairs of the old house next to Peter.  
"Okay, Just focus your energy look at me and in the eyes and shift your eyes while your saying it" Derek couldn't believe at how simple it sounded. "It can't be that easy" Derek complained, Peter was getting pissed "Oh my god, Will you stop being such a pussy and try it already" Derek chuckled and starred Peter eye to eye. 

"Once i look away your going to punch the wall" In the middle of his sentence his eyes shifted from there normal colors to blood red. He looked away and backed away from Peter, He didn't do anything for a while for a few seconds he sat there then it happened. Peter stood so quickly he barely had enough time to process it his hand turned into a fist and it hit the wall.  
"AHHH!" The punch knocked him back into his normal state. "Why the hell would you tell me to punch the wall" His hand was aching and a bit bloody. Derek chuckled and laughed then he spoke, "So can all werewolves learn how to compel people?" Derek asked just to make sure.  
"For now it's only the Alpha who can do it but in a few months the others will have developed it" Peter said shaking out his hand still numb in pain. "So it's true huh?" Derek now changing the conversation.  
"Yeah, Looks like were evolving" Peter sounded serious at this point. 

A few months back a pack of Wolves came to town ( Peter's old pack ) and told them that Werewolves were actually evolving and developing new skills every few years and the process was now happening quicker then ever, The power to compel others was the newest addition and they planned to use it to their advantage. 

**  
Stiles played around with Isaac the best he could. They were Stiles place his dad wasn't home so he thought it was the perfect time for him Isaac to spend some time,They sat on the couch watching some movie Stiles picked out of his collection. Stiles laid on top of Isaac while he leaned back on the side of the couch with Stiles' back touching his chest. "Ugh, this movie is terrible" Isaac commented with his hand on Stiles hair. "I thought you liked love stories" Stiles already sounded better he always did around Isaac.  
"I do, But oh my god this one is so cheesy" Stiles laughed a bit and turned around so that they were face to face. 

Before Isaac could speak Stiles was already taking his breath away his own lips. Stiles was on his knees on the couch with Isaac under him and he wanted Isaac more then anything right know. Isaac placed both his hands on Stiles hips and his hands went up Stiles shirt. "Off take....... this off" Isaac was pulling on Stiles shirt as he spoke he helped Stiles take off the shirt and threw it on the other end of the couch. Stiles hated wasting time so when he reached for Isaac's shirt he just pulled it off without any regrets. 

Skin to skin, Tongue to Tongue this is just what they both wanted what could ruin this perfect moment? Stiles dad could. The front door opened and a voice came soon after that, "Stiles! I'm home!" His dad. They both jumped from the couch and put on their shirts that they worked so hard to get off. Stiles walked to the front door to greet his dad home and Isaac took some books and papers out of his bag to pretend like he was studying.  
"Hey dad" Stiles said giving him a fake smile, This wasn't the first time his dad cock blocked him with Isaac in the last few days it would happen really common. "Hey son" His dad walked right into the kitchen and put the down the supermarket bags on the table. 

Stiles walked into the living room and laughed at the sight of Isaac studying actually studying. Stiles sat next to Isaac and they talked until they were bothered again by his dad. "Hey Isaac!" His dad said standing in front of them. Stiles didn't tell his dad about their relationship because he knew it wasn't the right time he was busy with work to care about this type of stuff anyway. Isaac stood up and shook his hand and they talked. "Stay for dinner? I always make to much for me and Stiles" His dad was actually inviting someone to dinner. Isaac looked back at Stiles he had his eye brows raised and he was nodding. "Sure" After all he didn't feel like dealing with Derek and all his endless crap and nonsense. 

Dinner was longer then expected, Stiles barely spoke but Isaac and his dad got along better then he thought. Stiles dad would laugh at pretty much Isaac said it was fun to watch your boyfriend get along with your dad and sort of scary. Isaac stayed for desert and went home a few minutes after, Stiles let Isaac borrow the jeep to drive home and he would pick him up the next morning to go the school.  
Stiles walked him outside while his dad did the dishes." Thanks for dinner" Isaac was smiling and felt pretty bright about it.  
"Don't thank me thank my dad" Stiles put his arms over Isaac's shoulders and kissed him softly.  
"Tell him I said Thanks" Pulling away and unlocking their lips.  
"I will" Stiles handed him the keys to the Jeep and kissed him one last time. Isaac drove away and went home. 

 

Derek hated Isaac's relationship with Stiles he didn't if it was because he was jealous or because he right out just liked Stiles more then he should. "Why do you have the Jeep?" Asked Derek in a rough voice as Isaac walked in. "Oh, Stiles let me be borrow it he didn't want me walking home in the cold" Isaac was always amazed at how much Stiles cared about him. Isaac sat next to Erica on the couch and started reading a book Stiles gave to him. "I could of picked you up" Derek said walking across the living room and jealousy rising up his spine. Erica spoke and this time she wanted Derek to shut up "Derek, Stop being so jealous leave him alone" Isaac chuckled and so did Boyd that sat next to him.  
Derek didn't speak he walked into his room and shut the door.  
(The pack bought a cabin with four rooms outside of town That's why Derek has his own room) 

*****

Derek walked out of his room and went outside he decided to experiment on Allison. He called Allison on a old phone that couldn't be tracked and called her outside her house. He stood across the street in front his car waiting for her. She went outside and crossed the street running her hair stunned everybody it was always so curly and shining anywhere she went.  
"It's Late" She said sounding bossy and soft as always"  
" I know i just have to ask you something about the Hunter it's important"  
"Could've asked me over the phone" As she finished her sentence he could hear the word "Idiot" under her breath.  
"No....This needs to be face to face"  
"Okay, what is it"  
Derek looked at her in the eyes and caught her attention she didn't look away when he started speaking. 

"The next time you see Scott your going to take him somewhere-" His eyes shifted to blood red again "and your going to kill him"  
She didn't put up a fight she just walked back inside. 

Derek grinned that evil grin.


	2. ☾ "Force & Tears" ☽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's plan falls into action.  
> Allison takes a shot a Scott and makes his day one of the worst.  
> Stiles doesn't want to get involved with Derek but he goes over his house by surprise anyways. 
> 
> ☾ In his pants he could already feel his own erection trying to escape from the jeans, Then he reached for Stiles belt and started undoing it, A large bang caught his attention. ☽

Derek took out his phone and dialed Peter.  
"What?" Peter's voice sounded a bit harsh. " I have a question about all this "Compel" thing.  
"I told you everything what else do you want" Again Peter's voice sounded sassy which wasn't normal for him. "Can it effect feelings and emotions?" Derek had an important thought and it contains this questions.  
"What do you mean by feelings?" Now he sounded better, he wondered why Derek would want anything to do with feelings. "Like if i was compelled to do something could my feelings for the person that compelled me change?" Derek crossed his arms and walked across his room ticked off with wonder. "No of course not what kind of stupid question is that" There again the sassy in his voice came out again.  
"Okay thanks." He turned off the phone and threw it onto his bed. 

He didn't want to hurt Stiles or cause him any pain. He thought that if he compelled Stiles that his feelings for him would change and they could be together. He thought that maybe he would be doing Isaac a favor by saving him the pain of breaking up with Stiles (Which he did not plan on doing at all) "Damn it" He walked of the cabin not very content of how his day was going so far. He stayed outside in the car for a while listening to the radio and all the mainstream songs. He backed up from the driveway and made his way to town. 

** 

The boys had lacrosse practice today. Stiles partnered up with Danny wouldn't stop flirting with him, Isaac wasn't jealous he actually he never was but it did bother him how Danny looked at Stiles with those i-want-you eyes. Isaac and Scott were taking a lap around the field and talking.  
"So what's up i haven't seen you lately" Scott was trying to sound polite. "Nothing Derek has me under lock down lately and training" Scott never doubted of how bossy Derek was and it didn't bother him at all since he wasn't part of the pack. Scott looked at Isaac for second he could see that he was starring at Danny like he wanted to attack to him. "Uh, You okay-" Before Scott could finish Isaac turned on his werewolf senses and growled and ran even faster. 

Isaac caught up with them pretty quickly. He came in between Danny and Stiles and came in the middle of the conversation. "Hey" he actually meant to in between their talking. Of course Stiles responded first with a giant smile on his face. "Hey!" Stiles spoke with such grace and simplicity next to Isaac that Danny felt the tension rise when Isaac turned to him. "I've gotta talk to couch" Danny slowed down and let them run past him. 

"What did you do that for?" Stiles asked with a bit of worry. "Do what?" As if he had no idea what just happened.  
"Well, the fact that you just freaked out Danny on purpose is kinda worrying me, Do you hate him or something?" Stiles was still waiting for an answer that didn't take long to get to him. "No i don't hate him" He said, He doesn't hate Danny but he didn't want Danny where he didn't belong. 

Stiles soon changed the subject, "I'll race you to the finish" Stiles had a lot more energy than he thought. Isaac just nodded and spoke "On the count of three" Smiling and already hope and chance running up his spine. "No werewolf legs thou" Stiles implied and actually wanted a chance to win something. "Fine" He was fine with it.  
Stiles started counting "One,...Two...." and Isaac finish "THREE!" and he slapped Stiles ass and started running.

*** 

Allison didn't go to school, plus she didn't call or text anybody so Scott got worried. He sat in class starring at the board but with Allison gone he couldn't focus, Hell he couldn't focus of she was here he would just stare at her the whole class and she would look back every few seconds just to make sure he was still looking. The only time she did show up was after school and she didn't look like herself, She was dressed in all black and her hair tied to the side and a crossbow in her hand. 

Stiles, Scott and Isaac were going to the jeep when they saw her standing beside it. As Scott started to shout her name and walk towards her she pointed the bow at him and shot. He caught it of course and threw at the ground, before he could not speak she was already running towards him with a machete in her hand. Isaac grabbed Stiles' hand told him to stay in the jeep and he did as he was told. Allison couldn't reach Scott because Isaac tackled her and she fell to the ground. 

"WHAT THE HELL ISAAC?" Scott screamed in anger. "She was going to kill you!" He shouted back trying to sound reasonable. Scott felt it two that feeling when the person wasn't being themselves and were being controlled. Scott picked up Allison in both arms and he walked her to the jeep. Stiles walked out and opened the door, Scott sat with her in the back laying her down on his arms. 

"The hell happened?" Stiles asked curiously he heard everything they said outside but he was still wondering. He looked at Isaac and his eyes starred back saying "Don't ask" and neither of them spoke. Stiles dropped off Scott and Allison at Scott's house she woke up in the middle of the ride home asking "what happened?" and "did i hurt anybody?" Scott responded softly trying to comfort her. 

They went to Stiles house again. They sat on the couch with their shoes off and Stiles had his head on Isaac's stomach and Isaac laid reading that same book as always while the other watched Tv. "So what happened with her today?" Stiles asked in a serious voice. "I don't know" He was lying he was terrible at it so that didn't help very much. " Yes you do when you lie your quiet and your tone changes" Stiles said looking straight up at him. Isaac put his free hand in Stiles hair and ran his fingers through it and he took a deep breath and he was ready to let go. 

Isaac sat up and crossed his legs, Stiles raised his head from his stomach and crossed his legs and sat towards. "She had Derek's scent" He said looking straight at Stiles. "What do you mean his scent?" Tension rose in his shoulders and he sat up straight. "What I mean is that before she attacked Scott she made contact with Derek" Stiles looked at him like he was crazy and didn't know what he was talking about. "Could you tell when she made contact with him" Stiles was trying to make process here and he was being smart about it. "The scent was fading, So maybe last night or a few days ago" Once Isaac said that a memory flashed back into his mind from the night before. He remembered waking up by the sound of Derek's car in the middle of the night last night. 

He didn't mention anything about it to Stiles. Isaac's phone rang and he took a good long look at it before answering it was Peter. "I gotta take this" and he walked into the kitchen answering the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Your with be today bud" Ugh, Isaac hated training with Peter he was always so harsh.  
"Why?"  
"Wow okay, Derek has to take care of something"  
Before Isaac could speak or ask a stupid question Peter spoke. "I'm outside come on" and he hung up the phone. 

When he walked into the living room Stiles was starring out the window. "Uh, Peter is here" Stiles turned away from the window and shrugged he remembered him biting Lydia.  
"Yeah, I'm with him today" Isaac hadn't even seen Peter he already knew he was standing outside the car like a creep. "Sorry about that" Stiles walked towards Isaac grabbing his bags. "I'll be over later okay?" Stiles could hear the promise in Isaac's voice.  
Stiles put his arms around Isaac's stomach and hugged him. Isaac put his arms around Stiles shoulders and kissed him this time tongue against tongue. They said bye and had there "I'll see you later" make out session. 

***** 

A few minutes after Isaac left Stiles heard a knock on the door. 

He opened it and jumped back "Oh god" It was Derek the king of creepy. "Come in, If your looking for Isaac he just left with-" Stiles couldn't finish because Derek started at his. "Peter i know" Derek said walking in and following Stiles to living room. 

"Well what is it?" God damn Derek was creepy every once in a while he would like at Stiles with sad eyes that made Stiles just think he was lonely and needed a friend.  
Derek grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him closer. 

"I know about you and Isaac" Speaking in rough voice.  
"Derek I-" He stopped but that wasn't because Derek started speaking. His eyes turned blood red and that caught Stiles attention. 

He kissed Stiles right there and then he moved him to the couch. Stiles made no movements just small moans and no words. Derek took off his own shirt and Stiles' touching his chest with his. 

Derek was on top of Stiles licking and biting on his neck while Stiles laid under him. In his pants he could already feel his own erection trying to escape from the jeans, Then he reached for Stiles belt and started undoing it, A large bang caught his attention and he rose his head to see Isaac standing there with his back pack on the floor and tears nearly raining from his eyes.


	3. "Fellings come in packs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of "Hooked Under The Wolf" 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys! 
> 
> Isaac goes back to Stiles house. Only to find Derek on top of half naked Stiles on the couch.  
> He starts a fight with Derek and Stiles is left to choose Derek or Isaac. 
> 
> " Fellings come in packs Stiles, You let one go and they come all at once"

He wanted to cry he truly did but the tears wouldn't come only pain and remorse.  
Isaac charged at Derek pushing him off of Stiles. His fist flew across Derek's face at intense speed and lip became bloody, Stiles didn't move he was still compelled and couldn't move. "What the fuck did you do to him he looks dead!" Isaac shouted at Derek wanting to strike again but he held back.

Derek didn't respond thou, He walked across the moon grabbed his shirt and tucked it on and put on his jacket.  
"I compelled him" He said it slow and nice and those words burned on his tongue. "He's not yours Derek fuck off" Isaac sounded like he was about to blow up and rip Derek apart. Stiles gasped for air and left the trance. He stood up and saw Isaac above him looking straight at Derek in the other side of the room. He noticed he didn't have a shirt on and his belt was undone.  
"What happened?" Stiles asked looking straight at Isaac. They both ignored Stiles and continued to argue. "I SMELLED HIM FIRST AND CLAIMED HIM" Isaac shouted and his eyes looked watery. "YOU DIDN'T CLAIM HIM" Derek was right about one thing Isaac didn't claim Stiles and that had to be done sexually. "You know what Isaac maybe next time you don't mess with another wolf's mate!" Derek spoke roughly and the words barely came out of his mouth. Stiles stunned by the conversation stood up and shouted "Shut the hell up" Both Derek and Isaac became quiet and stood straight starring at each other with wolf eyes and anger. 

"Does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Stiles asked looking at the both of them. "Derek compelled you" a chill went Isaac's spine as he said it he couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Are you serious? Oh my god" Stiles walked around the room with his arms crossed and he remembered talking to Derek and letting him in but after that it's a blur. "We're mates Stiles" Derek admitted and he was sick of hiding it anyway. "What's the hell does that even mean?" Isaac shouted again trying to keep calm but at this point it was pretty much impossible.  
Stiles walked over to Isaac and stood in front of him and placed his palms on his shoulders "Calm down Isaac" He was trying but he was already raging with anger. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down" And he pushed Stiles away and he almost landed on his ass. Derek charged at Isaac and punched him and Isaac fell to the floor. Derek stood over Isaac wanting to end him but he couldn't he is pack and he is a wolf. Derek eased his shoulders and before he finally left and took one last look at Stiles "Decide Stiles, It's either Me or Isaac" He didn't let Stiles speak he just rushed outside and got in his car. 

** 

Isaac doesn't remember falling asleep but he remembered Derek rushing at him. He was in Stiles room on his bed, He could smell two people in the house Stiles and his Father. He didn't want to confront Stiles at the moment so he got out of the bed quietly. His head ached every time he looked at light. He put on his shirt he guessed Stiles took it off to put ice on his chest. 

Isaac made his way down the stairs and Stiles dad stood came to the bottom of them. "Let me help you" Mr. Stillinski rushed up the stairs to help, He grabbed Isaac's arm and put it over his shoulder and walked him down the stairs and into the living room. Stiles was sitting on the couch legs crossed and head down. "Stiles!" His dad shouted his name. He stood from the couch and started walking towards Isaac. 

He took his arm away from Stiles' dad shoulder and spoke softly. " I'm Fine " He didn't look at Stiles he just starred at the floor wanting to cry. Stiles squeezed his hand his dad left the room quietly and went into the kitchen. "He said i have a choice" Stiles said almost sounding hopeful. "me or him i know" Isaac sounded even worse and he wanted to flop down to his knees and cry but he couldn't. "Isaac I.." He stopped and let the other speak. "It's fine Stiles he can't control himself around you" Isaac knew the mate situation and he also knew what it meant. Isaac made his away towards the door, He reached for the handle and tear fell on it and he held everything back. He walked out without a word and Stiles didn't stop him. 

Isaac walked home. 

*** 

Stiles saw a tear fall on Isaac's hand but he didn't feel like he needed to comfort him for some reason. After Isaac left he just stood starring the door and the reflection of the moon on his carpet. He didn't eat dinner or talk to his dad he just walked to his room and laid on his bed with bare chest against the sheets and he hugged the pillow under his chest. Derek came into mind and crossed it over and over. He closed his eyes and slept or at the very least he tried but the dreams that came that night wanted Stiles to realize something. 

The next day Derek, Isaac, & Stiles woke up looking puzzled and miserable. Stiles put on his jeans a random shirt and shoes and his favorite red hoodie and a black leather jacket Derek gotten him for his birthday last year.Damn. Stiles took a few minutes starring at the jacket and closing his eyes to distract himself. He slipped on the jacket on top of his hoodie and walked down stairs. 

On the other hand Derek and Isaac were the truly miserable ones. Derek didn't even go back to the cabin instead he took and road trip and went out of town for the night. On a lonely road Derek found a bar with neon signs and motorcycles parked outside. Of course the bar is 24Hours and so he decided to stay the night drinking as many beers ad possible. 

Isaac barely left the bed he literally had to carry himself around the whole morning. He decided to go to school he didn't want to but no choice. He talked to Erica and Boyd that still had no idea what was going on. Erica is like a fucking physic because she could look at Isaac and tell something happened with Stiles he kept on thinking it was a new ability. Boyd drove them to school and the day continued bringing truth and misery with it. 

**  
Class was the worst thing in the world. In science or whatever class it was Stiles was partnered up with Isaac. Luckily for the both of them they were changed around because a few students didn't come to school. Now it was Stiles with Erica, Isaac and Danny. 

Erica sat down next to Stiles watching him the entire time. "What's up lover boy" Erica spoke jokingly and she wanted to help.  
"Hmm" Stiles didn't feel like talking.  
"Oh come on, So what happened?"  
Stiles stiffed and he started to remember his dreams of last night.  
"Nothing"  
"Are you kidding me? Nothing?" Erica kinda started to sound pissed.  
"Yup" At this point Stiles didn't want pity from someone.  
"Isaac looks terrible and you seen tense and Derek didn't come back to the cabin last night." She moved he stool a bit closer to Stiles. "Where did he go?" Stiles was actually worried about Derek and wanted to talk to him. "Don't know, but you need to choose Stiles" Erica sounded pretty reasonable today.  
"But Derek said.." Erica stopped him and started speaking. "You guy's are mates, He can't control him self around you and you can't either" It was true the night before when Derek kissed him he didn't push him away he completely gave in to his feelings. "MR.STILLINSKI!" The teacher shouted. This asshole hated Stiles. "Have something to share with the class?" Crossing his arms with marker in his hand and walked towards the board. "I just think this is the greatest class we've ever had" Stiles sounded snappy as usual. 

The teacher chuckled and returned to the board. 

At lunch Stiles sat with Scott and Alison outside. Isaac walked up to Stiles and stood in front of him. Stiles stood up and stood in front of Isaac. The chatter from Scott and Alison stopped. "Can i talk to you privately?" Isaac sounded better but still a bit of sad in his voice. "Yeah" Stiles started walking behind Isaac behind a tree.  
"Thanks Stiles"  
"Uh...."  
"For everything, I'm happy i got to experience something real even if it only lasted a few weeks"  
"Isaac I'm sorry" His hands got tight and he wanted to comfort Isaac. "It' okay Stiles, I understand you and Derek have a bond i can't come between that" Isaac didn't allow Isaac to talk because Isaac hugged him tight. His face was buried in Stiles shoulder and tears came out of his eyes and his arms were wrapped around Stiles. 

Stiles took a deep breath and hugged him back and he felt tears go down his chest. Isaac backed away and put his hand on Stiles cheek and kissed him Stiles didn't pull back he needed this as much as Isaac they both needed closure. Isaac pulled away for real and wiped his tears."Thank you" he said again. Stiles didn't watch because he knew it would hurt Isaac left but he walked towards the woods in the direction of the cabin. 

* 

By the time Stiles got home it was bit later then usual. He left his backpack in the jeep and walked in. As he touched the handle he remembered Isaac leaving last night and this afternoon. He closed his eyes and swung the door open.  
The house felt.....strange? He felt like there was some else here but he couldn't see them. He knew it wasn't his dad because he knew he would never come home at this time besides it was only 8:00 P.M. 

He made himself a cup of White Tea and sat down on the couch. The feeling came back like someone was in the house. He carried around his cup of tea and walked around the house he felt like he was going mad because there wasn't anybody there. So he went back upstairs to his room. 

As he walked in the faint smell of beer and gas started to hit him. Once he walked in there was Derek sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands tangled with each other and his eyes down on the floor.  
Stiles came into the room and set his Tea down on the nightstand beside the door and bed, He closed the door and stood in front of it.  
"I feel like half of me is missing" Derek still looked down at the floor trying to find the right words.  
"I know we're mates" Stiles didn't have an issue with it.  
"I can't Stiles...." He stopped speaking and started again.  
"I feel like part of me missing, Your my other half I can't live without you" Stiles was pretty shocked but stood still against the door. "Are you okay with this?" Derek looked up at Stiles from where he sat. "Yeah I am" Stiles was but the fact that Derek couldn't live without him still shocked him. 

Derek stood up and walked towards Stiles. He put his hands Stiles waist and kissed him. Stiles kissed back and his tongue tasted so damn good against Derek's the last thing he wanted was for Derek to pull away. So Stiles took one right hand and put it on the back Derek's head pushing him further into his mouth while the other hand went up Derek's shirt.  
Stiles felt his erection being touched and pulled away from the thick denim. Derek kissed him even harder and grabbed Stiles prick with his hand and jerked it. 

Stiles pinned against the door and Derek in front of him. Stiles for the fist time took Derek. Neither of them hesitated Derek. They both wanted each inch of each others warm touch and skin. All the energy they had was wasted on each other and by the end of it, Derek couldn't take his hands off Stiles once they slept snuggling. Lucky for them Stiles' dad wouldn't come home till later that night.


End file.
